Born to Die: Clove's POV
by TeamKatniss7
Summary: This is Clove's Pov of the 74th Hunger Games. Clove is the heartless killer from district 2, but there's always two sides to every story. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Chapter 1**

I wake up to the annoying buzzing of my alarm. It's 4:30, time to get ready for training. I get out of bed and put on my regular training clothes: a black tank top and my shorts. Down the hall I can here my dads muffled snores. Asleep is the way I like my dad. If he's asleep he can't yell at me or tell me how worthless I am or hit me. Sure I hate him and what he does but it's my hate that pushes me to work hard. It makes me tougher and I'm able to withstand anything that's thrown at me. I take a look in the mirror and pull my long black hair in a ponytail to reveal the bruise on my forehead. I always let my wounds show it intimidates my opponents and shows that even though I'm small I'm not weak. I turn away for the mirror and quietly make my way downstairs, out the door and start the 20-minute walk to the training center.

When I arrive at the training center I remember that today is the day where they select the people who will volunteer for the reaping. Although I'm only 16 I know I will win. My specialty is knives when I throw I never miss. Ever. People are generally afraid of me even adults, not at first but after they see me with knives they are always intimidated. I weave through the crowd and make my way to the knife throwing station, but when I get there there's a group of 12 year olds girls blocking my way.

"Excuse me, what do u think your doing here?" I ask a pretty blonde girl.

"Were trying out to be tributes duh," She responds as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pathetic. Do these little girls really think they could win? They'd be dead before the end of the first day.

"Look you must be new here because that's not how it works. No 12 year old is going to go to the games" I say

"Really and you think your going to be in the games?" She says with a mocking smile "How old are you 14? If were not going to be in the games, neither are you." She finishes and her and her friends all laugh.

I frown. I hate when people think I'm younger then I am. They think that just because I'm small I'm weak. Well I'll show them.

A sarcastic mean smile replaces the frown and I turn back to the blonde girl

"I'll show you," I say in a sickly sweet voice.

I grab 10 knives off the rack and when I'm sure the girls are watching, I throw all 10 knives one after another and watch them all hit dead center.

I turn back to the girls and smile at there scared, shocked expressions.

"What were you saying again?" I say in a mocking voice, while I twirl a knife between my fingers.

I watch satisfied as they run away through the crowd.

"That's what I thought" I murmur to myself as I watch them disappear out of sight.

I keep practicing with my knives until everyone who is volunteering is called together. I scan the crowd for any real competition and my eyes land on a huge buff guy with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I've seen him around his name is Cato and he is amazing with a sword. I know that I won't be able to kill him so I guess I'll just have to get him on my team. But before I can talk to him the trainers separate the girls and the boys for evaluation. We line up and I watch as all the girls try different stations. A few are good but none are good enough to beat me. I'm last so when it's finally my turn all eyes are on me. Perfect. I of course go straight to the knife station, grab a few knives and go stand in front of a dummy. I first throw one to the neck, then to the heart then right into the eye. I don't even bother checking to see if it hit, I know they did. I keep throwing until the dummy is completely destroyed and then turn back to the crowd. Then the trainer turns around and announces to the room

"Congratulations to are newest Tributes, Clove Sevina and Cato Larek!"

I don't bother to look surprised; it was pretty obvious that I was going to win, so I just go back to my knives.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaping

**Chapter 2**

The morning of the Reaping had finally arrived. I couldn't wait to get out of the house my dad couldn't be less supportive. He keeps telling me how my sister is so much better than me, blah, blah, blah. Like I hadn't heard it all before. My 22-year-old sister, Hollis, won the hunger games when she was 17 and she's everything I'm not. She has gorgeous long blonde hair and bright green eyes and gets everything she wants because she's pretty. I'm not glamorous; I have long black hair and dark brown eyes. People like her while people fear me. That's all right I'd rather be feared then liked. I'll show them, when I win I'll get my own house in Victors Village and they won't be living with me!

I pull out my reaping clothes, black pants, a flowy gold shirt and strappy sandals. Most girls wear dresses, but I prefer pants. Dresses make me feel exposed and weak. I pull my hair into its standard ponytail and start walking to the Town Center.

When I get there I sign in and go stand with the other 16 year olds. When I join the crowd everyone around me scoots back as if I was contagious. Sometimes it's annoying not having any friends. It's hard to always have this emotionless mask and portray myself as this heartless person. Sure I'll enjoy going to the games and killing anyone who gets in my way, but I do still have a heart.

Finally our escort walks on stage, and she looks as ridiculous as always. Her name is Jaylia and this year she's wearing a bright orange dress and her hair is styled into big green curls. I mean seriously she looks like a human carrot. She walks up to the mike and welcomes us in her strange Capital accent

"Hello District 2! Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games! Is anyone as excited as me?"

The crowd is silent so she decides to move on. She shows us the same boring video as always and then finally starts the Reaping.

"Ok ladies first!" She reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper " Riley James"

I know the name she's a year above me. Before she can even move I yell, "I volunteer" I walk to the stage with confidence and go up to stand next to Jaylia.

"Ok what's your name honey?"

Ugh gross. I try not to look disgusted as i say "Clove Sevina."

"Do you have anything to say to the people watching?"

I lean in towards the mike and say in a confinement arrogant voice "Your looking at your new victor. I'll see you soon" I flash a scary looking smile at the end. Jaylia looks intimidated

"Ok let's just get to the boys." She calls a boy who I don't know and of course Cato volunteers. Jaylia has Cato and I shake hands and I can't help get lost in his gorgeous blue eyes. Cut it out Clove, I tell myself. You're going to have to kill him. Cato and I are then escorted off stage and into the justice building.


	3. Chapter 3 The Train Ride

**Chapter 3**

We are escorted to rooms where we get to say goodbye to our loved ones. I wish we could skip this part, I don't have any loved ones and even if I did, I don't plan on dieing in the arena, I'm gonna win. After a little bit the peacekeepers come and tell me it's time to get on the train. Just because I didn't expect anyone it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt. Whatever I shrug and follow the peacekeeper out. The peacekeeper has me wait for Cato outside his room and I see a group of tearful people leaving his room. It's not fair he has a group of people who would mourn him if he died and I have no one. Cato comes out and the peacekeeper takes us to the train. For one of us this would be our last glimpse of home, I'm going to make sure it's not mine.

When we get on the train we meet our mentor Enobaria. She takes us to the living room where I sit on the couch next to Cato.

"Ok we're going to watch the other reapings and your going to write who you want an alliance with and who you think is a threat." She smiles showing off her sharpened teeth.

She starts the video, first is district 1 there's a gorgeous blonde girl with bright green eyes named Glimmer and a tough looking guy a little smaller then Cato named Marvel. I put Marvel on the list of allies, but for some reason there's something about Glimmer I don't like. We watch our reaping and I'm glad to see I look confident and intimidating. Cato just looks plain scary. District 3 passes with nothing interesting. I add the girl from 4 to my allies list and there's something about the foxfaced girl from 5 that makes me add her to my threat list. The tributes from 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 don't make an impression on me, but I add the giant guy from district 11 to my allies and threat list. The little girl from 11 will probably be dead by the end of the bloodbath. Last came district 12 surprisingly a girl volunteered for her little sister. There's something about her drive that makes me add her to my threat list, the boy doesn't worry me.

After the video we eat dinner and go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Stylists

**Chapter 4**

It was a short ride since we are so close to the Capital so the next morning we arrived. The Capital was an amazing sight and there was a huge group of Capital freaks waiting for us to arrive. I just glared at all of them. Enobaria and Jaylia called Cato and me over and told us that we would be meeting our stylists and prep teams today.

"Ok I know there total morons" said Enobaria "but try not to murder them" I grudgingly agreed knowing about my temper, but promised to try.

God Enobaria was right I HATE my prep team, as they rip all the hair off my body I glare at them and I can see them starting to get scared. Good. They should fear me, I'm dangerous. Finally I'm done and my stylist walks in I can already tell he's an idiot. He introduces his self as Damion and tells me what me and Cato will be wearing at the Chariot Ride.

"If I look stupid..." I leave the threat hanging there.

He gulps and pulls out the costume.

Ok for a total idiot, Damion did a pretty good job on my outfit. I'm wearing what looks Greek battle armor and I look pretty intimidating. Damion walks me down to the chariots where Cato is waiting. When I get to our Chariot I see the girl from district 1 talking and flirting with Cato. Suddenly I realize why I didn't like her to start with, she reminds me of my sister, Hollis. There both gorgeous with long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, the girl any guy would date. I'm suddenly taken back to district 2 when I was 10 years old. I use to have a crush on this guy named Jett, who was 14 and Hollis (who was 16) knew that, so she went out of her way to always be talking and flirting with him. Then one day when I was walking home from school I saw them kissing behind the school. That was the first time I threw a knife. I ran straight to the training center and pretended the dummy was her face. The trainer thought I as good and I started my official training the next day. Ever since that I cut myself off from people. I don't have friends or a boyfriend or anything. That was the day I stopped being nice and people started fearing me. That was the day I realized how much I hated my sister and watching Glimmer reminded me of that. Watching Glimmer flirt with Cato made me realize how much I actually like him, and that is not good.


	5. Chapter 5 Training

**Chapter 5**

After the Chariot Rides Jaylia and the Stylist took us to our rooms on the second floor. We started dinner but after a few minutes, Cato, who was still mad went to his room. I followed soon after, unable to take the silence any longer. I went straight to my bathroom and removed any trace of my makeup, then went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to Jaylia knocking on my door and yelling, "It's time for training!"

God are all Capital people this annoying. I slowly got out of bed and pulled out my training outfit that had a giant red 2 on it, how original. When I got down to breakfast I saw Cato was already there looking to be in a better mood then last night. I sat down next to him and he gave a small smile. Enobaria, like always, got straight to business.

"Ok for training make sure you show your best skills and get powerful allies. You don't really need to worry about the survival stations if you have good sponsors. It would also be useful to weed out the weak ones and kill them early on, we don't want another Johanna Masen do we?"

Johanna Masen was a district 7 victor from a few years ago who outlasted the others by pretending to be weak and turning out to be deadly. I respect her; she's small and underestimated like me, yet deadly.

After Enobaria finished talking we started going down to training. Jaylia offered to help us find the way but honestly I've had enough of that woman, so Cato and I walk down alone in silence. It may sound awkward but were both use to being alone so we don't mind. When we got down to the training not everyone was there so we went over and talked to the district one boy, Marvel. He seemed strong and powerful so we asked him to join our alliance.

"As long as my district partner, Glimmer, can join" he bargained.

I pulled Cato out of Marvels hearing and whispered, "I don't like her" "Yeah but we want Marvel and anyways she'll attract sponsors for us,"

I grudgingly agreed and we walked back Marvel. "Ok whatever"

After we talked to Glimmer we went around and ended up with one more ally. The girl from district 4, Leena, seemed good so she joined our alliance. We tried to get the big tribute from District 11, Thresh, on our side, but he turned us down.

Everyone then gathered around the head trainer, but we had to wait because District 12 was late. Of course they think there to good to show up on time. They finally showed up and when they did they were dressed the same. I snorted quietly to myself. Pathetic.

I listened as the trainer explained the training, then it was time to start. I went straight to the knives station and grabbed the most deadly knife I could find. I knew my allies were staring at me and this was the perfect time to prove myself. I stared at the dummy and imagined that it was my sister. I suddenly remembered everything she ever has done to me and I threw my knife as hard as I could. It went straight threw her head and lodged its self in the wall behind it. I turned around and saw not only my allies amazed stares, but the whole rooms. Good now they know I'm a real competitor and I plan on winning this all.


	6. Chapter 6 The Gamemakers

**Chapter 6**

The second day I decided I've proved myself enough and I should keep an eye on the other tributes. I first watch the tributes from 3 and i'm unimpressed. Leena's district partner is ok but Leena says he'll be easy to kill. From district five I watch the Foxfaced girl and see she's not great with weapons buts great with survival skills. Her district partner will probably be killed in the bloodbath. I'm not worried until i get to district 11. Thresh will defiantly be a problem. He's bigger then Cato, super strong and knows a lot of survival skills. The little girl from 11 may not be a threat, but if she can make it past the bloodbath she has a chance of surviving because she's small and fast, but im not very worried about her. Then I get to district 12. The girl, Katniss so far has stayed away from all weapons and some people might think she just can't do anything, but I see her eye keeping going back to the bows and arrows. I don't know why but I have a feeling shes going to be trouble. Her partner, I forget his name, so far as showed himself to be great at camouflage and really strong, but Cato and Marvel can take him. I'm still not worried.

After another day of training it was time for the Gamemakers private evaluations. I know were in good shape. Cato's amazing with a sword, Marvels good with a spear, Leena can use basically any weapon and Glimmer is "good" with a bow and arrow, but we all know her looks are her best weapon.

The gamemakers always call the tributes in order of their districts and since the girls always go before the guys I will be going third. First goes Glimmer I wonder what she will show them, probably fail at archery and then bat her eyelashes and hope for a good score. Then when shes done Marvel goes in. He will probably throw some spears and lift some weights. A few minutes after Marvel, I'm called in. I walk in with confidence and go to the knife station without even acknowledging the gamemakers. I load 5 knives into my belt and stand far away from the dummy while the gamemakers gaze curiously at me. I again imagine the dummy is my sister. I never go for the kill shot first, what's the fun in that. My trainer says I like to "play" with my food before I'm done. The first knife I throw takes off the right arm, then the left and then both legs. The gamemakes look impressed, but I'm not finished yet. I go up to the torso of the dummy (which is all that's left) and carve CLOVE in big letters across the chest. Then I go back to throwing distance and throw my last knife straight through the heart, finally finishing her off.

When I turn around some of the gamesmakers look impressed while others just look scared. The head gamemaker then excuses me and I leave feeling happy with myself and wishing that dummy really was Hollis.


	7. Chapter 7 Training Scores

**Chapter 7**

I go outside the training room and wait for Cato. When he finally comes out he's trying to hide it, but I can tell he's pleased with himself. We then make our way up to our floor where Jaylia, Enobaria and our stylists are waiting. We have dinner, but I'm to excited to get my score to even know or care what I'm eating. Finally after what seems like forever we make our way to the living room to watch get our scores. The highest anyone has ever gotten out of 12 is a 10 and I am positive I got at least a 10. Then after a quick introduction and explanation, there's a picture of Marvel and the number 10. After him Glimmer scored an 8 and then it's Cato's and a big 10 fills the screen.

"Good job" I say and give him a hug which he returned. I don't know if it was just me but it seems if he held on a little longer than needed. Then he let's go and we turn our attention back to the screen. A picture of me fills the screen and the number 10 flashes. Yes! Jaylia jumps up and down with joy and I am extremely proud of myself but I don't show it.

"Aren't you excited?" Jaylia asks

I just shrugged "I was expecting it" I reply in a nonchalant voice, which really masks my pride.

Cato turns to me and says with a smile "Good job"

I can't help but smile back.

We then turn our attention back to the screen. We see a picture of Leena and a number 9 flashes on the screen. I nod in approval she'll be a good ally. I sort of zone out until district 11. The big guy got a 10, not really a surprise but the little girl somehow manages to get a 7. Then its district 12s turn. First is the boy and I'm very surprised when he gets an 8, a career score. Then it's Katniss's turn Cato and I both lean in curious to see what she got. Her picture comes up and then the number 11!

"What!" I jump up in surprise and rage. On the other side of me Cato did the same.

"Now kids calm down" Jaylia tries to tell us.

But I'm so mad I don't care. I pull out the knife I always keep hidden up my sleeve, and point it at her. "I don't think you understand," I say, as she seems to shrink with every word I say, "I am not going to calm down when making a good impression literally means life or death So don't you dare tell me to calm down." I leave it at that and storm to my room, knife still in hand.

I went straight to my room and slammed the door. Some people might think that's an overreaction, but what I said is true. This isn't something where second or third place is ok, if you don't win, you die. When I first got to the Capital I was so sure I was going to win, but now I'm not so sure. Stop it Clove. You're going to win. You're the best life thrower in all of Panem.

Since I never had a proper family to give me motivation, I had to do it myself. For a while I tried to make my father proud, but I soon realized it was hopeless. He doesn't care about me; the only person I could make proud is myself. This way the person I let down, if I fail, is myself. But even if I let myself down it wouldn't matter because it would mean I was dead. I lay on my bed suspended in misery until I hear a knock at the door. When I open it I see Cato.

"Hey can I come in." I wanted to tell him no, to slam the door in his face and continue sulking, but to my own surprise I nod. Well you know what they say; misery loves company. I close the door behind him and I awkwardly stand by the door.

"You okay?" he asks. I'm surprised by the genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm guessing that's not the only thing that's bugging you," he continues when I don't respond. I sigh,

"It's a long story" I reply plopping down on the bed.

"I've got time" he responds

"It's just my whole life has been about the Hunger Games. I train, I fight and then I either win or die" I finally confess

"So your afraid to die?" he doesn't say it in a judging way, more like he's curious.

"No" I respond "More like I'm afraid to win" He still looks confused so I continue

"It's all I've ever known and I guess I don't know what I would do with my life after its over." Then I mumble more to myself then him, "I'm not afraid of death, it might actually be welcome after the hell I've been through"

"What do you mean" he asks looking alarmed.

"It's nothing" I mumble my eyes subconsciously go to the scar on the back of my hand.

"What's that?" he asks. I try to move my hand but he grabs it before I can. He looks down to see a big scar on my hand. I try to pull my hand out of his grip but he's to strong. He suddenly rolls up my sleeve to reveal a long jagged scar from the top of my shoulder to my wrist.

"What is that?" he demands. I'm taken back by how much he cares.

"It's nothing" I reply. I then pull myself together and in my normal voice add "What like you don't have a few battle scars"

I was about to give in and tell him anything, but then I thought again. He's still my competition, allies don't last forever and if I want to win he will have to die. I'm not going to let one bad day ruin my chances of winning. "Its nothing"

"What do you mean it's nothing! This is a big deal"

"Look Cato I'm not about to spill all my secrets to a guy who in a few days will be trying to kill me" I turn around and compose my face

"We don't have to kill each other" he mumbled quietly.

I turn around in shock "What do you mean of course we have to try and kill each other. Only one can live its just how..." before I can finish he cuts me off with a kiss.

When he breaks away he says, "It may not last forever, but we still have now" and with that he leaves, leaving me more confused then ever.


End file.
